


《小確幸》

by jiusua94love



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Dreamcatchers - Freeform, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiusua94love/pseuds/jiusua94love
Summary: Dreamcatcher 94line秀雅 2020生日賀文作者碎念：沒什麼寫文經驗，文筆小學生程度，望請見諒>"<祝福我們\女王大人/\理想女友/\可愛寶拉/生日快樂!!感謝各位點閱^^#드림캐쳐 #Dreamcatcher #수아 #SUA #HappySUAday*禁任何二轉、改寫*
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU
Kudos: 3





	《小確幸》

\---------------------

3月初某日晚上11:00，  
Dreamcatcher的6名成員在結束晚上的行程後就到練習室集合，  
為了正規專輯回歸後續曲「Black or White」加緊舞蹈練習。

「♫~Black or White, Black or White  
그 무엇도 아냐 난 (什麼都不是的我)  
네가 원하는 그 대답은 내게 없어 (你所期望的答案對我來說是不存在的)~♫」  


隨著樂曲進行，6人展現整齊劃一的舞步，夾雜著與地板摩擦的腳步聲。

「♫~Black or White, Black or White  
말해주지 않아 난 (我是不會告訴你的)  
네가 정해 놓은 그 대답은 내게 없어 (你定下的答案對我來說是不存在的)  
I don’t matter what you say ~♫」

音樂停止，編舞老師確認編舞與走位沒問題才喊著，

「OK很好！練習結束！」

Dreamcatcher 6人立即像虛脫一樣，  
有默契般一起倒在練習室的地板上氣喘吁吁哀號著。  
這次回歸後續曲「Black or White」編舞瑣碎、走位複雜、強度硬，  
再加上還要現場LIVE演唱，體力的耗費程度可真不是鬧著玩的！

稍微緩和氣息後，金祉攸從地板上爬起，  
走向練習室的冰箱拿了5瓶冰涼的礦泉水出來，  
走到李始娟、金裕賢、李多美、李佳泫的位置，  
分給體力耗盡倒地不起的妹妹們一人一瓶水，理所當然收到妹妹們感激的道謝後，  
金祉攸走到了金秀雅的位置，坐在金秀雅的旁邊。

金祉攸看著因為運動後流汗發熱，臉頰紅撲撲的金秀雅覺得很萌很可愛，  
將手中剩下的一瓶水扭開瓶蓋，笑臉盈盈地遞給了金秀雅。  
一旁的金秀雅動作熟悉接過水瓶，喝了一口水，  
再將水瓶遞回給金祉攸，注意到一臉笑嘻嘻的金祉攸習慣性瞪她一眼，讓她也喝。

此時經紀人歐巴推門進來，看到練習結束後的成員們紛紛用渴望下班的眼神盯著他，  
經紀人頓時感到一股壓力說，

「各位辛苦了，公司通知祉攸留下，其他人可以先下班了！」

聽到終於能下班了，成員們都歡呼起來，爬起身手腳俐落地開始收拾東西。  
準備移動到會議室的金祉攸也拿起隨身包包與外套，查覺到金秀雅探詢的目光，  
金祉攸看向金秀雅微笑點點頭讓她安心，  
出聲叮嚀著成員們先回宿舍早點休息，自己則留下跟公司討論後續行程問題。

\---------------------

凌晨00:40，Dreamcatcher的成員回到宿舍後，輪流完成洗漱回到了各自的房間。

作為第一個洗完澡的成員，金秀雅已經吹完頭髮正對著鏡子擦保養品，  
同寢室的金裕賢在洗完5分鐘戰鬥澡後，偷懶放棄吹頭髮就想爬上床，  
但還是被眼尖的金秀雅發現了！  
金秀雅就威脅兼恐嚇要金裕賢吹乾了頭髮才能去床上，  
還沒從舞蹈練習後的物理疲勞中回復，就遭受到金秀雅『關愛』的精神攻擊，  
連續性傷害讓可憐的金狗狗吹完頭髮後，真的一沾床就睡死了。

為了照顧不省心的妹妹，妹控金秀雅雖然嘴裡嘀咕發著牢騷，  
但還是輕手輕腳幫忙把金裕賢的被子拉好，怕她著涼。  
接著收拾吹風機放回櫃子上，拿起充電中的手機，  
發KKT給〈總是在吃的金祉攸〉問，

「公司討論還沒結束嗎？(兔子)什麼時候回來！！！！！」

過了3分鐘，金秀雅才看著手機螢幕上的〈總是在吃的金祉攸〉回了說，

「快了，剛剛才結束會議！今天天氣很冷，妳別等我，早點休息吧:D」

看著手機螢幕上顯示時間00:50，  
金秀雅想了想，公司到宿舍車程大概5~7分鐘，開始估算著金祉攸回到宿舍的時間。

金秀雅走出房間來到廚房，  
從廚房架子上拿了一支有兔子插畫的馬克杯到水槽沖洗，  
然後在流理臺上拿了快煮壺裝些水，插上插頭、按下開關。  
打開上方的儲藏櫃，拿了一包沖泡式熱巧克力出來，  
甩一甩撕開包裝，將巧克力粉倒進馬克杯中，等著快煮壺裡的熱水滾。  
幾分鐘後，金秀雅看著快煮壺的燈號變換成功，關上開關，拔掉插頭，  
將壺中熱水先倒了一些到馬克杯中，  
拿著攪拌棒先攪拌一下，讓巧克力粉泡開後再加些溫水，調整溫度。

金秀雅剛泡好一杯熱巧克力，就聽到門口密碼鎖響起了一連串按鍵聲音，  
嘴角無意識地微微揚起，心情好像也有點雀躍起來，  
金秀雅走到玄關，看到關上門裹著厚外套走進來的金祉攸。

雖然金祉攸有心理準備，知道金秀雅會堅持等到她回來才休息，  
但金祉攸一進宿舍門口，看到嘴角噙著微笑，素顏恬靜的金秀雅，還是有些微愣。  
金祉攸不得不說，即使看了這麼多年，  
仍然無法克制自己會因為金秀雅清純漂亮好看的臉龐而心跳加速。

金秀雅看著像是被冷凍一樣停止動作的金祉攸有些疑惑，走近金祉攸問，

「怎麼了嗎？」

金祉攸聽到金秀雅的問話這才有了反應過來，在玄關脫了鞋，脫了外套，  
有些臉紅慌張地回答，

「沒事…」

金秀雅聽了有些皺眉，主動伸手想幫拿金祉攸脫下的外套，  
金祉攸手臂提著外套，緩聲婉拒給金秀雅拿，

「我剛從外面進來，外套還是冷的，妳別碰，我來掛就好了！」

金秀雅只好轉身從玄關走回廚房，向金祉攸詢問，

「剛剛在公司裡有吃東西嗎？」

金祉攸將外套掛好在玄關旁的衣架上，摸著有點餓的肚子，有些傷心哀怨地回說，

「沒有！剛剛只顧著開會討論事情，根本沒時間吃我最愛的宵夜(ㄒ口ㄒ)。」

聽到回話金秀雅貌似不滿地咬了一下嘴唇，但就像是早已預想到了這狀況一樣，

「有幫妳泡了一杯熱巧克力，在廚房快來喝！」

金祉攸聞聲跑到了廚房先洗手，開心又感動向體貼心細的金秀雅道謝。

「呼哈~」

金祉攸一臉滿足地喝下了溫度剛好不燙口的熱巧克力，感覺微涼的身體漸漸回暖，  
補充糖分後，心情也比較舒緩了。  
金祉攸放下杯子，看到金秀雅若有所思、眼神撲朔地站在面前看著她。

危機偵測雷達響起的金祉攸覺得有點不對勁，剛想要向金秀雅開口詢問而已，  
就被身材嬌小的金秀雅一個急速鑽進懷中抱住。  
金祉攸第一時間因為金秀雅突如其來的親密舉動而緊張地來不及反應，  
但身體因為作用力緣故，下意識舉起兩支手臂護在金秀雅身側怕她摔倒，  
不敢用力抱住。

偷襲成功的金秀雅此時在金祉攸懷中暗笑，  
明明金祉攸的心跳聲已經鼓噪到藏不住，還在那邊裝矜持、假正經。  
金秀雅抬起頭看向一臉慌亂的金祉攸，露出可愛小酒窩的得意笑容，出聲提醒道，

「孩子們練習累了，早在房間內都洗洗睡了，這裡只有我們兩個。」

聽到金秀雅的說明，金祉攸這才鬆了一口氣，卸下繃緊的肩膀，緩和緊張的情緒，  
修長的手臂緊緊環住懷中可愛小鳥兒這次回歸後又更為纖細的腰身，  
調整姿勢讓金秀雅可以靠得更舒服一點。  
金祉攸抬高下頷貼在金秀雅光潔的額頭旁，  
貪戀地聞了聞屬於金秀雅的馨香，語音開心有些埋怨地說，

「唉~妳也真是的！都不嫌棄我剛剛練舞流了一身汗，全身髒兮兮嗎？」

金秀雅為了表達自己像是不介意一樣，像隻小貓撒嬌似又往金祉攸的頸窩蹭了蹭，  
出於好奇心問，

「剛剛在玄關那邊怎麼突然發起呆了？」

聽到問話，秉持私底下要向小鳥女王誠實效忠理念的兔子隊長，一臉正氣地回答，

「那是因為，妳太美了！」

『啪』一聲，金祉攸肩膀被金秀雅不輕不重地打了一下，

「認真點！」

金祉攸皺著眉抿著唇，用一副自認深情但怎麼看都覺得像在搞笑的表情，回說，

「我很認真啊！妳要相信我！」

但很顯然小鳥女王不相信，所以抬起頭瞪了兔子隊長一眼，又躺回舒服的位置。

金祉攸懷疑自己一定是平常『土味情話』講太多了一直被成員們嫌棄，  
現在換講『真心情話』還是被嫌棄。  
暗中反省自己的金祉攸，低下眼卻看到金秀雅害羞時會微微發紅的耳尖。  
看樣子以後『真心情話』可以再多講一些，讓金秀雅開心，  
發現真相的金祉攸在心裡決定後，勾起招牌嘴角微笑，

「呵呵呵~」

像是為了掩蓋害羞不想被發現，金秀雅趕緊轉移話題問說，

「公司討論會議開得怎麼樣呢？」

因為提到工作，金祉攸語氣稍微比較正經的回答，

「剛剛開會，有討論到下次回歸時間訂在8月了，這次後續曲活動結束要馬上準備下次回歸。」

靠在金祉攸的肩上，金秀雅皺起眉、嘟起嘴，心裡有些感傷難過，歎息地說，

「今年這麼用心準備打歌回歸，InSomnia都不能參加真的好可惜！生日會也不能辦了！  
國內、國外不知道還要多久以後才能恢復正常？我想念我們InSomnia了！」

金祉攸聽到『生日』兩個字，想到了什麼後，  
為了轉換此時有點低氣壓的氣氛，決定犧牲自己，開玩笑逗著金秀雅說，

「為了補償，今年生日我會買很多大蒜給妳！」

簡單一句玩笑話，果不其然讓懷中小鳥瞬間炸毛了！

一擊命中轉換氣氛成功後，金祉攸趕緊低頭道歉，  
連忙出聲溫柔哄著懷中炸毛的小女友，抬高右手安撫似摸著金秀雅的頭，  
用著寵溺的口吻說，

「我是說為了補償，妳喜歡什麼東西我都會買給妳！」

「哼！這還差不多！」

體貼的兔子隊長為了順利安慰，  
讓出肩膀給霸道如貓的小鳥女王報復性咬一口消氣，以示謝罪！

金秀雅生氣時的情緒來得快、去得也快，馬上就忘記適才低落的心情，  
腦子裡又開始在計畫著什麼，一雙漂亮的鳳眸發出鑽石閃爍般的精光。  
金秀雅從金祉攸懷中抬起頭，將臉望向金祉攸，  
微皺著眉，嘟起嘴唇，水汪汪無辜的雙眼，一臉『被妳欺負繼續哄我』的樣子看著她。  
金祉攸看著委屈小表情的金秀雅很是喜愛，  
心念一動，眸色也隨之加深，稍微主動低下頭貼近。  
金秀雅看到愛吃肉的兔子被勾引上鉤了，不慌不忙地掩飾心情並閉上雙眼。

接受到金秀雅訊號的金祉攸也欣喜地閉上雙眼，  
慣性轉頭調整到適當的角度，熟門熟路地錯開金秀雅優秀高挺的鼻子，  
就在金祉攸以為自己能成功親到金秀雅柔軟甜蜜的雙唇時，被一根手指擋住了。  
金祉攸睜開眼，看著面前舉起手指的金秀雅有些疑惑。  
金秀雅改用手掌輕撫金祉攸的臉，接著微微掙開金祉攸的懷抱，  
給金祉攸露出了一個潔白牙齒的大笑臉後，將頭髮甩出一個漂亮的弧度，  
優雅地轉身走回自己的房間，心情愉悅地嫌棄著金祉攸說，

「呵呵~我已經刷完牙了！妳改去跟妳『最愛的宵夜』親吧！晚安！」

勝利的小鳥女王關上房門，獨留呆愣的兔子隊長在廚房。

「…......…......，唉！！！！！！！」

凌晨01:13，  
金祉攸意識到自己被愛吃醋有潔癖且演技出色的理想可愛小女友報仇戲弄成功之後，  
默默地清洗杯子，拿著換洗衣物，咬著牙刷，流著淚，無奈又認命地去浴室洗澡了。

\---------------------

後記：  
隔天早上，洗完臉、刷完牙，全身乾乾淨淨香噴噴，  
堅持又積極的兔子隊長終於獲得原諒、重返榮耀，  
在成員們沒注意到的浴室裡得到小鳥女王賞賜的一枚香吻後，  
陽光燦爛般坐在保姆車副駕駛座，開開心心上班去了:D

【完】


End file.
